The Return
by Nicole10
Summary: Mulder returns only to find Scully married to Doggett and seemingly happy. Mulder decides it is better to let her live her life than ruin it with him, two years later they meet. Season 9 never occurred in this story.


From: Sun, 28 Apr 2002 13:56:21 EDT

Subject: The Return

Source: direct

Title - The Return (23/23)

Author - Grey Woman

E-Mail address - - R (for language)

Classification - TRA

Spoilers - Up to the middle of Season 8 (just to be safe)

Keywords - MSR, DSR, Angst, character death,

Summary - Mulder returns only to find Scully married to Doggett and seemingly happy. Mulder decides it is better to let her live her life than ruin it with him, two years

later they meet.

Archive - Just tell me where

Disclaimer - Don't own them, don't want to (as much as I

love them)

Feedback - Would be greatly appreciated : )

Written 3-29-01 to 7-3-01

(1/23)

Where am I? What happened to me? I look around this ditch I've been dropped in by someone or something, I can't remember. Did I get kidnapped? I don't think so but the last thing I remember was being in the forest with Skinner and the night before I left for Oregon. The night I spent with Scully. Oh my god, Scully. Is she okay? Is it the cancer? I remember those dizzy spells of hers. I hope she's all right. I have to see her right away. First I need to get out of this ditch. Ok, now to add to my troubles I have to learn how to walk again. That's right, right, left, right, left. I remember. I turn my head to get my surroundings and climb up the ditch onto the side of a highway. I start walking hoping someone, anyone will drive their car on this road so I can catch a ride.

My luck is apparently not that good because I've walked to the nearest exit, which happens to have a gas station with a phone. I check my pockets and find my wallet. After all that I had been through, whomever it was that let me go decided I should have my money too. I put the quarter in and start dialing.

"To dial a number please put fifty cents in the phone and try again."

"What the hell is this?" I question the phone but the person just repeats himself. I realize that this is a recorded message and I won't be able to get a straight answer, so I hang up the phone and go to talk to the guy who pumps the gas. He looks nice enough. He has graying hair covered by a hat; the kind of guy who you could sit down and have a drink with. "Since when was the cost of a phone call raised to fifty cents," I question trying to sound non-threatening but I'm really pissed that this guy thinks he can get away with charging me more money for a freakin' phone call.

"Since congress passed the law in February of 2002, where have you been?"

"Apparently not here," I answer, rolling my eyes. I'll try to act civilized again. "What is the date?"

"August 22, 2004."

"Where am I?" I question again knowing full well this guy thinks I'm crazy but then who hasn't.

"Virginia Beach, Virginia," he answers like it was common knowledge. Probably is around here.

"Thanks," I say and then take a quick look around and ask where the bathroom is.

"'Round back, but you'll need the key." He hands the key to me and I walk towards the bathroom. Once inside I do my business. I go to wash my hands and out of habit I look up only to find an unexpected sight. It's me staring back at myself. I thought I would age in four years. All I have were some noticeable gray hairs and more lines in my skin but I basically look the same. I actually look pretty good for a guy who's now 44. My clothes look brand new. It seems as if nothing has happened to me during the past four years. What did happen to me? Once I am back inside I looked at the time and decide not to call Scully but to surprise her with my presence. The thought just occurred to me that I hope she hasn't moved. I walk back to the phone booth, looking for the phone book hoping they have her number in there.

Jeez, this book is huge. It must have all of the people in the United States listed in it. Scully, Scully, Scully…ah there she is. She did move, but she moved to Alexandria, near where I live. I wonder why, her apartment was nice. I have her address, now all I have to do is get there. At least I know she is alive.

(2/23)

"Thanks. Bye," I say waving to the guy who has just given me a ride all the way from Virginia Beach to the two blocks from Scully's home. He waves back and leaves. He sorta freaked me out. He acted very, well you know. Ummm gay. He was quite gay.

Anyway off I go to Scully's. As I walk the streets of the town I live in I realize how much this place had changed. This part of the neighborhood looks like something out of the 1950s. Everything is perfect here. I cross the street and am on Scully's block.

All I want to do is hold her in my arms and kiss her forever. I love her so much. So very, very much. I am across the street from her house but I can't bring myself to cross the street and ring the bell.

A black sedan pulls up to the house with government plates. I hid in the bushes as I see AD Skinner exit from the car. I don't want anyone to know of my presence before my Scully did. Skinner rings the doorbell. A man and a little boy answer the door. The man was probably average height with brown hair and a narrow face. All I could make out of the little boy was his dark hair. I think I may have the wrong house but then what would

Skinner be doing there? Skinner grabs the little boy and walks past the man as I see Scully enter in the doorway. My breath catches in my chest, she's perfect. The man says something and Scully giggles. Then he pulls her close for a passionate kiss, which she returns. I can not believe that my Scully is kissing another man. The man breaks the kiss and walks inside. Scully is left standing there and she sticks her head out the door and looks up at the sky saying something I can't make out. Then she looks both ways and shuts the door. I'm on the verge of crying and there is nothing that I could do to stop it. Since Scully seems to be well off I figure I'll leave her alone. I decide to stop by my apartment and see if any of my stuff is still there. I turn away from Scully's happy life and head back into my much more depressing one.

(3/23)

I don't have the keys to my apartment and no one is answering my knocks on the door so I decide to break in. Immediately an alarm sounds and I punch in my code, which surprisingly still works. I turn on the lights and find my apartment almost exactly as I left it except a lot cleaner. I'll just spend the night here and then pretend this life never existed and lead a new one. I lie down on my couch and fall asleep, dreaming of Scully.

(4/23)

I wake up the next morning almost forgetting my situation. As quickly as I forgot I remember and start crying again. I pack a suitcase full of my things and take all the money I have been hiding. I hid the money in a panel that I kicked one day and it opened to reveal a hiding place. I have been hiding money there for years and now I am happy I did. I take one last look around and leave, trying my best not to look back and cry.

(5/23)

2006

Two years later

Why the hell did I come back here? There is no reason I should be coming back here. B But I am because I heard Skinner died. I couldn't believe it at first but later I saw it in the newspaper. I moved to Arizona where Skinner's brother lives. I know this now because the obituary said that his brother lives two towns over, where Skinner had grown up. The newspaper also says he died protecting the rights of all Americans. Yeah, right, I bet that bastard CSM did it.

Well, anyway, I am here in Washington D.C. to pay my respects to a man I admire. I risked coming back here only because I felt that if I didn't I would be disrespecting a man I admired. I have tried to forget about everything in my old life, but I can't. I keep thinking about Scully. Every woman I've dated since has been nothing compared to my Scully.

During the course of the funeral I try to stay as far in the back as possible. There is a large turnout and nobody seems to notice me. I see Scully with the same little boy I saw in her doorway two years ago, but he is older and taller. Scully is as beautiful as ever. She looks almost exactly the same. She is crying and I realize that my eyes are also filled with tears. What has she been doing all these years? Has she thought about me? I miss her. I miss the feel of her in my arms. I miss everything about her.

The mourners eventually file out of the church and head towards Arlington cemetery. I follow as the last car in what must look like a parade. I park, get out and stand in the back. On the opposite side from me is Scully. Now I could stare at her as much as I want for the next few minutes. The service ends on a sad note and I let out a loud sob but no one takes notice. I begin to walk back to my car and decide to stop at a hotel in the local area. I check in as Michael D'Antuono, my new name. I get a room on the second floor. Once inside I feel like going out and revisiting all the sites from my old life. Maybe it will help me move on.

(6/23)

I miss my old life. I flop down on the bed in my hotel room. I miss Scully. I grab a thing of sunflower seeds and order a bottle of Jack Daniels. After paying for the alcohol I turn on the TV and watch the Mets vs. Yankees game. I start crying, hysterically. I can't seem to stop until I hear a knock on the door. I don't care who it is, I just throw open the door. If it's Krycek or CSM or anyone else let them kill me, things can't be any worse.

Before I have the chance to look at who is at my door a pair of lips are on mine. I remember these lips. I love these lips. I kiss back. She releases me and then punches me with her right fist, knocking me to the floor.

"You fucking bastard," is all she says before she runs out of the room.

"Scully, wait," is what I manage to get out before the door slams shut behind her. "Damnit." I get up and throw open the door to my hotel room, running after her and catching her in the elevator before the door closes. We are not alone in, there is an elderly couple. To my surprise the elevator goes up instead of down. Scully mutters a "damnit" under her breath. I guess she didn't know that either. The elderly couple ends up being on the fifth floor. We stay quiet until the door closes behind them. "What the hell was that for," I question her. She stays quiet, tears in her eyes. "Scully?"

"Are you ok?" she mumbles under her breath. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"I'm fine, thanks." I try to smile at her but tears have formed in my eyes. "Please Scully come back to my hotel room. Let's talk. I'll order us some food, anything. Please," I beg, basically on my knees. I use the puppy dog look and see her eyes glaze over with hate and I am taken back.

"I can only stay for a little while," she answers coldly. We walk quietly back to my hotel room. "When the fuck did you get back and why didn't you tell me, the gunmen, or at least Skinner?" she says her anger clearly breaking through.

"I didn't want to ruin your life, Scully." I still haven't heard her say my name and it is killing me. I love the way she says my name. "Scully?"

"What?"

"Could I hug you, Scully? God, it has been so long. I've missed you so much. My life has been hell recently. Please." It seems like I have been begging for everything lately. Fortunately she opens her arms to me and I gladly take her in mine. I breathe in her scent not knowing if it would be for the last time. Her body begins shaking in my arms and I soon realize she is crying. I pull her to the bed and rock her back and forth, loving the feel of her in my arms.

"I'm sorry Mulder." I was a happy man for a moment, and all she did was say my name. "I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too Scully." She pushes away from me to look into my eyes.

"How long have you been back?"

"Two years," I reply softly. She immediately jumps out of my arms and starts to yell at me.

"Two fucking years, Mulder? How the hell could you do that to me? I have been searching for you for six years. I have followed every lead and met with any contact that said he knew anything about you. I gave up practically all of my life for you." I understand why she's mad. I would be if she did the same thing, but I am pissed at her! She forgot about me! She got married!

"You got married," I say softly. My voice rises as I speak the next words. "You forgot about me and got married!"

"Mulder I could never forget about you." Her voice softens. "I got married, yes because I loved the guy but also because we have a kid Mulder, and that kid needs a father. I never loved John as much as I love you. He died one and a half months ago while on a lead looking for you." This last sentence sobers me. I look up to find tears in her eyes again. "Do you know how hard it's been for me lately? John dies and then Skinner. Do you what it's like to tell a child that someone they love is never coming back and having to deal with that yourself." Immediately I think of Samantha.

"I'm really sorry, Scully. Are you ok? I mean do you need me to do anything?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But two years, Mulder!" she sighs exasperated. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"I thought you were happy with your new life, with your husband and child. By the way, where is your kid?"

"He has a sitter. Go on."

"Well I came back and..." I told her the whole story. "And when I heard Skinner died I flew out to go to his funeral. I tried to keep a low profile. Did you see me?" I'm confused.

"Mulder, you did keep a low profile that is until the end. I looked up when you let out that loud sob. No one seemed to notice since practically everyone was crying. I grabbed our son and followed you into the hotel. By the way nice name, Mike." I laugh. "What did you think? That I wouldn't find you? Someone would have noticed you Mulder and then they would have contacted me. I would have been here in a flash no one could have stopped me. Not even Cancer Man himself. I would have done almost anything to find you. I missed you so much. Basically every night I let my emotions run free and I'd cry myself to sleep. That was every night until John and I got married. I couldn't let him see all my weaknesses." She smiles at me. I see this through blurred eyes. No one has ever said that I was that important to him or her. I didn't think anyone was searching for me. I thought no one cared about me that much. Apparently she does. I wipe at my eyes and she embraces me. "I missed you so very much, Mulder. I thought about you everyday. I told our son stories about you. He admires you so much and is so proud of you." I pull away a little not looking at her eyes.

"Scully, your delusional," I smile at her. "We don't have a son, you have a son."

"Mulder, you're not listening." She lifts my head up to her eye level and looks deep into my eyes. "We have a son. He is yours and mine. You have to meet him. He wants to meet the man I followed today. He doesn't know who it is. I had to be sure that it was you; if it was you I had to tell you about him and then he could finally meet you. That is if you want to."

"Of course I want to. Is that why you were getting those dizzy spells? I was so worried about you. But when did this happen, and how? The IVF didn't work."

"Don't tell me you don't remember." She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "The night before you left." Her Irish skin shows the red rapidly appearing on her face. I laugh knowing full well when and how this happened. I always thought there was something extra special about that night. She hits me playfully. "If you knew, then why did you make me say it?"

"What's his name?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I know you didn't want me to name our child Fox but..." I interrupt her.

"Please tell me you didn't." She nods her head yes in response. "Poor kid."

"Fox William Mulder, Jr.," she says smiling proudly. "He hardly gets made fun of in school. Actually he is rather popular for a kindergartner."

"What's he like?" I want to know everything about this child. Not just any child but Scully's son and mine too.

"Well," she begins, looking at me. "Fox is a very active child with a wonderful imagination. He is just like you. When we moved into our house he picked out alien wallpaper for his room. He is also very athletic. He loves to play sports, especially baseball. His favorite team is the Mets. I think that is one of the only points you two don't connect on. Fox is very intelligent. He is top of his class and has a bunch of friends. He is constantly reading anything that he can get his hands on. Even if I write in script to keep him from reading it he can still figure it out. I have to work out a code," she chuckles. "He goes off on adventures without telling me. Sometimes John or Walter would go with him. He definitely got that from you. He has brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. He got your puppy dog lip and my nose and eyebrow. He loves hearing stories about you, our cases and me. His favorite one is when we went to that circus that had all the weird people in it and I ate that grasshopper. He is also a very loving kid. He loved basically everyone that has come into his life, including the lone gunmen. He loves you Mulder and he hasn't even met you yet."

"Can I see him now? Please."

"He's asleep now but you can come over and spend the night. I hate to think of you in this crummy hotel all by yourself. I'd rather you be with me so that I could keep an eye on you," she smiles at me shyly. "You can meet Fox in the morning. We better go now so that the sitter doesn't have a hissy fit. It's pretty late. Why don't you gather your stuff and then we'll get going." She gives me a full 100-watt grin. I am a lucky guy.

"Thanks so much, Scully," I say running around gathering my stuff. I even grab the bottle of Jack Daniels I had previously ordered and stuff it into my bag. "Do you think we could pick something up for him on the way to your place? I'd like to get him something. I want to know everything that happened to you in the past few years," I babble on. "I want to know what I missed, every little thing that happened. I wouldn't even mind if I knew what you had for breakfast everyday. I want to know every little thing that has happened…"

"Wait a second Mulder," she interrupts me. "First, you will know everything that has happened. Second, I don't think that any toy stores are opened at this hour and third, do you have everything you need because we need to get going." I nod my head. "Okay, then let's go." I follow her down to the checkout counter where of course I check out. Then we go to her car and I open the door for her after putting my bags in the back. "Thank you Mulder." We drive in a comfortable silence to her home.

(7/23)

Scully's Home

11:02 PM

I grab my bag out of the back of the backseat and follow Scully to the door. She unlocks it quickly and I close the door behind me as I go inside.

"Amy," she yells quietly. "Amy I'm home." Her house is beautiful. When you walk in immediately to your left there is a dining room. Across the hall from the dining room is the kitchen. Down a little further the hall curved and there are a few closets and two more doors. The one on the left leads to the den while the other leads to the study.

"I'm right here Mrs. Doggett," a short, plump, red haired girl of about sixteen says coming out of the den. "Hi," she smiles at me.

"Here you go." Scully gives her some money. "How was he?"

"Well he gave me a little trouble going to sleep, as usual but otherwise he was very good."

"I suppose you can go home now. Do you need a ride?" Scully questions.

"No I can walk around the block perfectly fine Mrs. Doggett but thanks for the offer." Scully shows her to the door while I look around a little more. I stick my head into the den and discover a fireplace with a couch and a soft looking rug. Walking some more down the hall it opens up into this beautiful sunroom. I love it. There is a staircase leading upstairs by the kitchen. Scully walks back to stand with me. I put my arm around her. We look up at the sky in the sunroom.

"They're beautiful," I whisper quietly.

"Yes they are," she answers back. She looks at me and I stop my staring at the stars to look at her. Suddenly she moves and starts acting like a kid at a candy store. "Let me show you around." She grabs my hand and we start walking towards the dining room. "This," she says upon reaching our destination. "Is the dining room." I look around at the nice decorating job she did. The table and furniture are all a maple wood color. The floor is wood and the wallpaper is what I assume to be a dark green because all I see is dark gray.

"It's wonderful Scully." She smiles proudly.

"I did it all myself." She pulls me across the hall to the kitchen. Once again I have a look around. The cabinets are a light gray and the counters are a darker gray. They are gray, not green of that I am sure. The kitchen looks very twenty-first century.

"Very futuristic." There is a table in here that is also gray with gray chairs too. What's with the gray? "Scully, what's with the gray?"

"This room John did. His favorite color was gray. I sort of like it. Let me show you the den."

"You don't have to; I already looked while you were saying goodbye to Amy. It looks very comfortable."

"Fine, I'll show you the study." She drags me again down the hall. The study is also quite magnificent. There is a big oak desk and a ton of books. The chair behind the desk is huge. We step back into the hall. I notice now that the hallways are covered with framed pictures. I'll have to look at those tomorrow. I follow Scully up the stairs and she tells me to be quiet because Fox is asleep.

"Ok," I whisper back. The hallways upstairs are also covered in pictures. We walk along and Scully pulls me into the room that is closest to the stairwell on the right.

"This is my room." I look around and find a huge queen size bed, a vanity, and a door leading to the bathroom, a walk in closet, and a small desk. Her room is huge. She leads me outside until we were upon a door with the sign FOX'S ROOM with a little alien on it. She gives me the quiet sign and slowly opens the door. Inside was an average kids room with to me a not so average kid in a bed. He has brown hair and the most adorable face when he sleeps. He sleeps just like Scully does. On his belly all sprawled about. He has a Mets banner on his wall and a bunch of alien stuff all around. Before I start to cry Scully pulls me out of the room. "That," she says pointing at the closed door. "Is our son."

"I'm so sorry Scully. I'm so sorry that you had to go through this on your own and I wasn't there to help. I am so sorry," I say quietly. She pulls me into an embrace and I cry softly into her shoulder. She mumbles soothing things to me like a mother would to a child. But she is a mother now.

"It's ok Mulder," she says once I am finished crying. "Would you like to see the other rooms?" I nod my head. "Then let's go see the guest room." The guestroom is exactly like the one in her old apartment. She then moves on to another room. She opens the door and I walk inside and I stumble back in astonishment.

"This, this," I stutter looking around. "This looks like my living room."

"It basically is your living room slash den, Mulder. Your other stuff is in storage. When John and I got married he let me dedicate one room to anything I wanted. I choose to remake your den since we had just sold your apartment. It helped me to cope with loosing you. I felt closer to you in here. I took everything that was in your living room and just put it in here. It matches. I tried to get it as perfect as possible. This is also another way your son knows you. He often comes in here."

"Scully I am deeply touched. This looks just like home. I love it."

"So do I."

"My couch!" I say walking over to it and petting it, then sitting down. I look at her with glee. "My couch, Scully you kept my couch. I love this couch. And my fish!" I stand up walking over to the fish tank. "My fish…but these aren't my fish." I look at her playfully. "Scully you killed my fish!"

"Did you really think they would last that long Mulder," she smiles at me. "Fox picked these out about two weeks ago." She walks over to where I am. "That one is Furry and that is Pumpkin. That weird looking one is Alien and that over there is Loggy." I chuckle.

"Funny names." I look at my watch. "Scully it's getting late I think we should call it a day."

"Whatever you say, Mulder."

"I'll sleep here."

"Don't be silly, Mulder you're sleeping with me." My jaw drops open in surprise. "Don't be so happy Mulder. We're not going to do anything I just want to sleep with your arms around me. Fair enough?" I nodd my head. "Good let's go." We slip into Scully's room and both fall asleep quickly in her bed with my arms around her.

(8/23)

"Mulder." Through a sleepy haze I heard my name being called. "Mulder! Come back don't go! Please Mulder don't go." It was more anxious this time and quickly I realized whose it was. Scully was screaming for me.

"Scully," I rubbed her check. I watched her as she awoke with a start. "Scully I'm not going anywhere." She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Good Mulder, I'm glad." Soon she was asleep in my arms once again. Still exhausted, I fell asleep a little while later.

(9/23)

"Mulder, you have to wake up." Someone was shaking me.

"I don't want to get up and investigate one of Kersh's fertilizer crap cases," I mumbled falling back into slumber. A small giggle escaped her and I opened one eye. "Scully," I utter. I reach out my hand for her. It swings wildly in the air until it comes to rest on her hip. She smiles down at me.

"Mulder," she says again brushing stray locks of hair out of my eyes. "You have to get up before Fox rushes in here. Get dressed and ready for breakfast. I am making pancakes."

"Ewww, Scully," I made a face. "I remember your pancakes, they tasted awful."

"Well I got better at it. Now hurry up and get dressed." She left the room and I stretched, yawned, and got up. I opened my suitcase and found what I needed. Quickly I dressed and headed downstairs to embark on a new crusade in my life.

(10/23)

9:42 AM

Kitchen

I lean on the doorframe watching the domestic scene before me. Scully is standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes like a pro while humming to herself. The kitchen smells delicious. I walk towards her quietly, wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck.

"Smells good."

"Mmm," she purrs back at me. Yes she purred. "I'm so glad you're back." She turns in my arms to face me. I lean down as she leans up and our lips meet. I get a warm rush and pull her closer. I groan as she leans in closer and grinds her hips into me. She breaks the kiss. "I'm sorry Mulder but I promised Fox I would wake him up before 10. He has tee ball practice at eleven thirty." I am disappointed but I know my son is more important.

"It's alright. I understand. Can I come?"

"Sure. As long as that bump in your pants isn't there when we reach his room," she smiles shyly at me. I look down, my face turning a light shade of red because I'm too embarrassed.

"Yeah, maybe I should take a shower. A cold one."

"Suit yourself."

(11/23)

I'm out of the shower and dressed but I can't seem to get the courage to go downstairs. I'm petrified. I am scared of my son. I am terrified that he won't like me or accept me. I build up some courage and walk into the hallway but stop there. The terror I feel is back. I decide to look at the pictures in the hallway.

Basically the pictures of Fox are recent. One is of Fox and Skinner. Skinner is holding Fox in his arms like a proud grandfather would his first grandchild. Skinner is also laughing because Fox has Skinner's glasses on. It's a cute picture. There's another one of Fox and Scully and then Fox in what must be a picture from tee ball. Next to that picture is one of me from my childhood. I must have been about eight. I'm wearing a baseball jersey from the local league and the rest of my team is behind me. That's the way they liked to take the pictures when I was younger. It made you look like you were better than the rest of the team. They were behind you and blurred while you were up front like a star. It was actually a pretty good picture of me.

All around Fox's tee ball pictures are other pictures. Some I can definitely tell who they are like Scully's and Skinner's, others the child looks unfamiliar to me. There are about four kids that I can't figure out who they are. I hear footsteps approaching and an arm slips around my waist.

"You looked cute there Mulder. What happened?"

"Well what happened to you?" I say pointing to a picture of her while she was on softball. She giggles; a joyous sound that I don't get to here enough.

"I had a lot of fun on that team. C'mon I know you want to meet Fox. He's downstairs watching cartoons. I told him someone special wants to meet him. He is very excited." She takes my hand and begins pulling me towards the stairs. I'm moving with her so she turns around to look at me. I look at her, petrified once again.

"Scully," I give a whisper it sounded like I was in pain.

"What's wrong Mulder?" she replies her eyebrow rising.

"I'm scared Scully."

"Of what?"

"I'm terrified that he won't like me. I don't think I could take the rejection of my own kid. Her gaze softens like she's about to cry. Hell, I should be the one crying. I brush the tears out of her eyes. "Don't cry Scully. There's nothing to cry about," I say like a child asking their mother to tell them their goldfish isn't really dead.

"Mulder your own child will not reject you. He loves and adores you. Look at me Mulder," she says as my eyes diverted from hers. "He admires you and could not wait until the day he could meet his father."

"Really?" She nods her head in affirmative.

"Ready to meet your son?" This time I was the one who took her hand and pulled her down the stairs. I'm showing her the excitement I feel in meeting my son.

(12/23)

"Fox," I hear her call from the doorway. I am next to her but Fox can't see me. I am leaning on the wall, her hand still in mine.

"Yes Mommy?" He has an angelic voice.

"There's someone I would like you to meet." I take my cue and walk in the room and stand next to her.

"Daddy!" the child screams with glee and flies at me like a bat out of hell. He has a death grip on my leg.

"Hey buddy," I reply and ruffle his hair with my free hand. I'm not really sure how to respond to this. Scully bends over and grabs Fox off my leg and pulls him into her arms.

"I told you he'd come back," she smiles into his hair. Fox reaches up and kisses her on the cheek. My vision blurs as I look at my beautiful boy with his mother. He has gorgeous brown hair and hazel eyes. He has his mother's freckles and nose. Suddenly he was being shoved into my arms. It feels awkward at first, his arms around my neck, but I knew I would get use to it.

(13/23)

After Fox got changed we had a catch in Scully's heaven-like backyard. It was huge! There is a built in pool with a hot tub right next to it. There has to be at least half an acre of land just to wander on. I used my old mitt since Scully kept it in my "den" upstairs. Fox has a pretty good arm. Maybe he'll be a pitcher. Scully is nearby with, what I soon learn to be, her always present camera. She must be quite the photographer. Later we took him to his tee ball practice and then went home. It was quiet when we walk in and I shut the door behind me. Turning around I see a look in her eyes. I haven't seen this look for about six years. She walks towards me and kisses me hard, pushing me against the door. She starts working on the zipper on my jeans.

"Scully," I speak gently grabbing her by the shoulders. "Scully." She looks up at me with a hurt look. "Not here."

"Then where"

"I dunno, just not here."

"Fine." She takes my hand and leads me upstairs. "How's this?" she questions once inside my "den."

"This'll do," I smile at her. I pull her closer and we let our precious little time alone together begin.

(14/23)

"You have to call them." I am putting on my jeans, humming to myself merrily. "Mulder did you hear me?"

"Hmmm, what Scully? No, I'm sorry," I reply startled out of my daydreaming.

"I said you have to call the Lone Gunmen and tell them you're alive. They'll be happy to hear it. They were depressed for a long time because they hadn't heard your crazy theories." I realize that I have forgotten about my three good friends. I feel horrible.

"You're right, I'll call them now."

"Now Mulder?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Well I thought you would want to rest or something."

"Scully we have been resting for the past fifteen minutes." I smile at her and she grins back.

"Fine I'll make lunch." I look around the room for my old phone. Aha there it is.

"Does the phone in here work?"

"Yeah," I heard her yell from the hallway.

"Scully..."

"Yes they still have the same phone number."

"See Scully we still don't need that class. We communicate just fine." I hear her giggle from the hallway.

"Hello." I immediately know the voice belongs to the shortest gunmen.

"Shut off the tape Frohike."

"Mulder!"

"I said shut off the tape."

"Wait a minute. How do I know you're really Mulder?" he inquires.

"Hold on I'll give you proof." I pause, thinking. "I'm going to put you on hold."

"Ok." I hear rapid typing in the background. I know they're checking for a voice match. After I put him on hold I run downstairs to the kitchen where Scully can be found.

"Scully," I say out of breath. "Please pick up the phone and tell Frohike it's me." She walks over to the phone and picks it up.

"Hey Hike." Hike? When did she start calling him that? "Yeah he's really here. I'm doing fine, you? Good. You guys want to come over for lunch? Ok but hurry over, I've already started. No Frohike I think you can keep the tapes but you'll have to ask him. See you soon. Bye." She hangs up the phone and resumes making the salads.

"Are they coming over?"

"Yeah, as soon as they can." She is being short with me.

"Scully, what's wrong?" I ask softly.

"Nothing Mulder, I'm fine," she answers angrily

"You're fine Scully? You're always fine! You've been fine since I've known you!"

"You want the truth Mulder?" she looks over at me. I nod my head.

"Always Scully."

"I'm not fine. I am very, very far from it."

"What's wrong Scully? I can't help you unless you tell me," I sigh, exasperated.

"Nothing, Mulder. Just... nothing." There's a long silence until I finally say something.

"You're not being very cooperative." Another pause.

"Maybe I don't want to be cooperative."

"But then I can't..." The doorbell rudely interrupts me. "We're picking this up later," I say as I walk towards the door. Upon opening it I notice a short bald man and a rather tall blonde. "Hey guys," I say putting on a happy face. Frohike immediately hugs me and Langly follows suit. I could swear they have tears in their eyes. "Where's Byers?" I ask, becoming fearful that he too might have passed.

"Right here Mulder," Byers pokes his head around a bush out front and walks up to the stoop. "I had to park the car. Nice to see you Mulder." He also gives me a brief hug. We move towards the kitchen. I'm about to sit down when the doorbell rings again. Scully starts for the door but I stop her. I 'm still paranoid over who may be at the door trying to hurt any person I love. If any harm lurks there I want to protect these people from it. Lucky for me it's only Fox and his friend.

"Dad!" I receive my thousandth hug of the day. "This is Josh. He didn't believe that you were back." Fox turns back to his friend. "Told you so."

"Nice to meet you Josh," I say shaking the young boy's hand.

"I can't stay my mom's waiting in the car," Josh explains. He has dark haunted eyes and black hair. The little boy says goodbye and Fox and I enter the house.

"Dad guess what happened to me in practice today?" He's circling around me as we make our way over to the kitchen.

"What?"

"I hit a homerun." He pretends that he's swinging a bat and hits a fake homerun.

"Alright kid!" I hear Frohike say as we enter the kitchen.

"Uncle Mel, Uncle Ringo, Uncle John you're here!" He runs over and hugs them all. What had happened while I was away? They must have grown close to Fox.

"Wow you got so big," Byers states.

"Uncle John you know I could not have grown that much in just a few days." He's got Scully's rational mind.

"Lunch time, Fox," Scully says as he takes his seat between Scully and I.

(15/23)

"Thanks for the two meals Scully," Byers says as the gunmen headed towards the door. "Dinner was really good. Frohike should learn to cook like you."

"Thanks Byers."

"Bye big guy." They lean down to Fox's height and say their goodbyes. The gunmen had stayed longer that I expected. When they had gone Fox asks me to play a video game with him.

"I've got to talk to your mother first, Fox." Suddenly my own words slap me in the face. Childhood flashbacks were coming at me rapidly. I hear my father saying those words before closing the door to my parent's bedroom. Later I hear the painful muffled cries of pain issued from my mother. I remember the slaps and hurtful words.

"Mulder? Mulder!" She is calling me back, the voice of my angel.

"Yeah?" I snap out of it. Upon looking around I find that Fox had left.

"We'll do this later, when Fox is asleep. Right now I don't want to fight. Besides Fox shouldn't see or hear us fight, it might scar him." She doesn't know how right she is.

"Ok." I follow her to the living room to play video games with my son.

(16/23)

"Goodnight Fox," we say, tucking the little boy into bed. I have just finished reading him Where The Wild Things Are. I kiss my precious son's head and leave the room, followed closely by Scully. She shuts the door quietly behind her.

"You make a wonderful father Mulder," she says while giving me a hug.

"You're not so bad yourself. I mean at being a mother and all," I reply giving her a kiss. She leads me towards the stairs, holding my hand, our fight before forgotten. Passing by the baseball photos I stop her. "Scully," I say trying to look confused because I really am. I point at the photos. "These baseball pictures, I recognize you, Skinner, and I but what about the other four?"

"Oh," she giggles. "You can't tell? That's Frohike, Langly, and Byers." I was about to ask who the other photo is of but I realized it must be John.

"That's John?" I inquire needing to be sure.

"Yeah," she answers somberly while touching his picture lightly. I'm not jealous of her love for this John Doggett guy. He had her and now I do. He's gone and can't take her away from me. "He liked baseball too Mulder. We used to drive all around to see games. Basically we would head to New York because he was a Mets fan, I think that's where Fox gets it from." She smiles at the memories. As much as I love hearing about what happened when I was not here, it makes me grow depressed too. I should have been there taking them to see baseball games and going on family vacations. I should have seen Fox's first steps and heard his first word. We continue our journey down the stairs and to the living room wordlessly. "Stay here I'll be right back."

"Ok." I plop down on the couch. I really like this room; it's so homey and comfy. A short time later Scully returns with a huge box that I jump up to grab from her. The box is very heavy. I put it gently on the floor. "Jeez, Scully what do have in here, bricks?"

"Not exactly," she opens the box and I look in to find a bunch of videocassettes and DVDs. "These," she says picking up four tapes. "Are the two thousand World Series or Subway Series." My eyes widen and my jaw drops. I have heard about the series but have never seen any footage. It makes me sad because I think of my old life. There was another subway series a few years ago. I watched only the last game and unfortunately the Mets won, which added to my depression. Scully smiles at my wind eyed reaction. "The rest," she motions towards the box. "Are family videos." I smile a 100-watt grin at her.

"Thank you Scully, thank you so much." I kiss her in my happiness and soon more passionate ones follow. God, I love this woman, she is too good for and to me.

"Mulder," she stops us from going any further. "I forgot to tell you something." She sounds serious. "I can get pregnant again, it's possible. I forgot to tell you." She looks away so I move her chin so that I can see her eyes.

"Scully, it's okay." She smiles at me. "I'm sure one time hasn't done it." We kiss again and resume what we were about to do.

(17/23)

I can't sleep. No, that isn't it. I won't sleep. There are too many things I have to do. I quietly step out of Scully's bedroom and cross the hall to check on my son. It is still a weird concept; hard to swallow that I have a son, that we have a son. He's sleeping peacefully. I guess I have to check you know like that new parent thing. They check on their children when they're first born constantly to see if they still breathing. Fox sleeps in one spot, sprawled about and hardly moves or so Scully told me so that I won't get nervous. Looking around his room I see the alien faces that cover the walls. This reminds me of my abduction and strangely enough of the tapes waiting for me in the living room.

I head downstairs to the living room. After popping in the first tape I sit on the couch and press play to start my history lesson.

(18/23)

10:56 AM

"Daddy," Fox is shaking me. "Daddy wake up. Mommy says it's time for breakfast."

"Mm," I grumble. "What time is it?"

"I dunno Daddy." Of course he doesn't know, he can't tell time. How stupid of me. I look down at my watch. It's 10:58 AM. I stayed up real late last night. I watched the World Series and the first few days of Fox's birth. He was such a cute baby. "Daddy! You have to get up. Mommy has to leave soon."

"Huh? Why's Mommy leaving?" I ask getting off the couch and making my way towards the kitchen. Fox slips his hand into mine. He sure has no weird feelings about me coming back.

"She's got a doctor's appointment today. I'm staying home with you." We reach the kitchen.

"Morning Mulder," she smiles at me setting down a platter of scrambled eggs on the table. "We have eggs this morning.

"Scully you have a doctor's appointment?"

"Oh, Fox told you." She looks up to see the panic on my face. "No Mulder it's only a check up. Then I have to run some errands." I let out a sigh of relief. "Fox is staying home with you today. You two should go out and do something."

"Ok." I turn towards Fox. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's see the Disney movie!" he jumps up and down.

"Honey," I hear Scully say to Fox but she is looking at me for my reaction to her next words. "Daddy John took you to see that movie two months ago." I flinch a little. I am very jealous of that man. He had my family before I even got to see them together. That makes me upset. And she let Fox call him Daddy! I'm Fox's Daddy.

"I know but I want Daddy to take me to see it too."

"Is that ok with you Mulder?" I shake my head ok. "Good I have to go. I'll see you two later." She runs around getting her pocket book and stuff. Later she kisses me and

Fox goodbye. "You be good with your Daddy, ok?"

"Yes Mommy." She leaves. I stand there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"Let's have breakfast." We head towards the table to eat.

(19/23)

1:30 PM

"How'd you like the movie Fox?" I ask as he held my hand while skipping merrily back to the car.

"It was great!" he replies back happily. "It was funny."

"You sound like a movie critic." He looks at me quizzically.

"What's that?"

"A person who says how good a movie was."

"Oh. What're we doing now?" He eyes me as I buckle him into the back of the car.

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the playground at the park."

"Ok," I say getting back into the car, and turning on the engine.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Where have you been?" This question catches me by surprise. I don't know what to say. "Daddy John said that you went away to find the truth whatever that is. You know that Daddy John met you once. You were working a case together. He said that you were a good proflier."

"You mean profiler?"

"Yeah that. He said you were very nice and would have loved me very much." He sniffles. "I miss my Daddy John. He was a nice Daddy, you would have liked him." Thank god we are pulling up to the park. I don't think I can stand anymore. John has only been in a few of the videos so far. I get out of the car and unbuckle the little boy. He clings to me, his arms thrown around my neck. He's still sniffling a bit. I hug him back and try to soothe him, but I don't really know how. I rub my hand up and down his back and kiss his head. Why isn't Scully here, now? I need her.

"You ok buddy?" He sniffles up at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Daddy?"

"Mm."

"Can we go on the swings?"

"Sure. Let's go." He clambers down and runs over to the swings to begin playtime.

(20/23)

3:30 PM

"Scully we're home," I yell out upon entering the house. "Scully?"

"Maybe Mommy's sleeping. She's been doing that a lot lately, usually when Uncle Walt would come over." The young boy lets out another sniffle.

"How about you play some video games and I'll go check on Mom?"

"Ok." I slowly ascended the stairs towards the bedroom. I open the door to find Scully clutching a man's shirt but not mine.

"Scully?" She doesn't answer and I assume she's asleep. I walk over to look at her face. Her eyes are red, she has been crying. I wonder what about. I hope the cancer hasn't returned. I slowly move the hair out of her face.

"John?" she mumbles. I am a little thrown off but I move some more hair out of her face. "Mulder?" she mumbles again.

"Baby, it's time to get up. Fox and I are home." She opens one eye. Scully reaches out and pulls me onto the bed.

"Hold me Mulder, please. Just hold me." That's exactly what I do.

"So, Scully, what's up?"

"Not now Mulder, I just want you to hold me."

"I am holding you. I just want to know what's going on," I explain. She backs out of my arms and stands up, looking at me.

"Remember you wanted to know." She turns her back to me and mumbles, "How should I tell you this?"

"Just tell me." I want to know, it can't be that bad.

"I'm pregnant Mulder." I don't know what to say.

"It's not mine, is it?" I ask not really wanting to know the answer

"No, it's John's." I'm speechless and unsure of what to verbalize, so I leave Scully standing there.

(21/23)

"Hey buddy you want to go walking with me?" I ask Fox once I go downstairs.

"Sure Dad just let me finish this life and I'll be right there." A while later Fox finds me at the door. I grab his little hand and we're out the door. "Does Mom know we left?"

"Yeah, I left her a note." I feel really bad leaving Scully like that. I just didn't know how to react. It's sort of like a punch in the jaw. You stand there stunned, not knowing what to do and then you just hit the other person back. I guess I hit Scully back by leaving. I took this walk to clear my mind. I haven't run daily in a long time, it reminded me too much of Scully, so I walked daily instead. Don't ask.

"Dad, what are we doing?"

"We're walking." He looks up at me.

"But why?"

"It clears my mind. I used to do this all the time," I explain.

"Ok."

(22/23)

5:00 PM

"Where have you two been?" Scully asks when we came in.

"I left a note right there on the table."

"Yeah, I saw it, but it could have been left by anyone. You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry Mommy," Fox says giving Scully a hug.

"It's ok baby. Why don't you eat your dinner? I need to talk to your father."

"Ok." Scully and I leave the room. I followed her up the stairs and into my "den." When the door was closes she is the first one to speak.

"That was a heartless and horrible thing to do to me Mulder."

"I know Scully, I'm sorry…" She cuts me off.

"No Mulder, you don't know. And don't speak until I'm finished." I nod my head in affirmative. "Ever since you were abducted my life has been hell. Sure there have been a few minutes of pure bliss but my life hasn't been the same. When I realized that you might not be coming back I figured I should move on. I assumed that's what you would want me to do. So I went out with a few guys. Then one day John asked me out. I accepted, not knowing that I would fall in love with him and marry him. He was a nice guy. He looked out for me and he reminded me of you. He didn't believe like you did. He just wanted Fox and I to be happy.

"He searched for you Mulder. He searched everywhere. He went out on every lead and he would not quit. He wanted so much happiness for me that even if he did find you he would have given me back to you. He knew that way I would be happier. He was a great man Mulder and I am proud to be carrying his child. I only regret that he'll never meet this baby. My children never have luck. First Fox was born and you were abducted; now this child is going to be born with no possibility of seeing his father, ever. There was that possibility with Fox and you did come back. Fox got lucky but this kid won't. You don't know what it's like to loose two men that you love and one of them your husband and the other your best friend. I lost Walter and John in a matter of two months. It's been hard for me lately.

"Walter would tell Fox about you all the time. He felt guilty for your disappearance. He used to point out places that you had been and tell Fox all about what went on there. Walter even broke some rules to get some FBI official documents so that he could show Fox your signature. He used to bring cases home with him and then show them to Fox, he even read a few of the less scary ones to Fox. Walter loved Fox almost as much as I do and as did John.

"John lost a son of his own. He treated Fox as if he was his own. Fox was devastated when Walter and John died. Do you know how Walter died?" I shake my head no. "He was in a warehouse where you reportedly were. Suddenly without any warning the building exploded. What killed him wasn't the fire or asphyxiation it was flying debris. He was looking for you." Scully is near hysterics. I try to move closer to comfort her but she just pushes me away. "And all this time you were hiding in Arizona. My husband and friend both died while you were happily living. You're a fucking bastard and I never want to see you again." She slips to the floor crying hysterically. "Get out!"

"What?" I ask, shocked. She hasn't heard my side of the story yet.

"Get the fuck out!" she screams at me. I quickly retreat from the room to the kitchen where Fox is still eating. I don't know if Scully wants me to leave her life or just the room.

(23/23)

9:45 PM

Scully never comes downstairs. She stays up there the whole night. The only movement I heard from her was when she crossed the hall to another room. I have decided to try going upstairs to see what was going on. I had tucked Fox in before but I saw no sign of Scully. Slowly I climb the stairs and enter into her bedroom. Scully isn't there so I gather all my stuff that was inside the room and stuff it into my suitcase. I'll leave tonight. I want to stay and help her but apparently she doesn't want me around. I descend the stairs and go to the kitchen. I remember Scully telling me that John decorated this room and shivers are sent down my spine. I find some paper and a pen and jot a note to Scully. Since I don't really know what to say it takes me a long time to write and I concentrate intently on this task. I tell her what hotel I am staying at and that I won't come back ever if she doesn't want me too. I will miss Fox desperately but I think this is for the best. I take out another piece of paper and write a letter to Fox telling how much I love him and stuff. With tears in my eyes and a heavy heart I pick up my suitcase and head towards the door. As I turn the lock I stop from the noise I hear behind me.

"Dad?" Shit. "Where are you going?"

"Hey buddy. What are you doing up?"

"You're leaving us aren't you? You finally come back and you're leaving. I hate you." He turns and runs away. Powerful words for a little guy, huh? I choose not to follow him and instead I open the door. I question what I am about to do one more time.

"Don't you dare leave." I turn around once again to find Scully staring at me. "I heard Fox crying and I came to see what was the matter. He told me you were leaving."

She leisurely walks up to me. "You come back and now you leave. You can't and will not leave. I will shoot you before you walk out that door for good." Great, now she'll shoot me if I leave. Before she told me to go. Can't she make up her mind?

"You're a hypocrite."

"What?" she asks confused. Yes, I confuse her.

"First you tell me to go and then you tell me to stay. Make up your mind because me coming and going won't be good for the kid." I know in my mind I am already trying to detach myself from the situation.

"You're already referring to Fox as 'the kid.' You know Mulder, you're heartless."

"What do you want me to do? Give you child support? Fine. I'll mail you a check every week, ok? You don't want me in your life, so I'm getting out," I yell at her. Then I start mumbling to myself. "I knew I should have stayed away. I was an idiot for coming back." I pick up my bags and walk out of the house. As I am about to cross the block I hear footsteps coming up behind me. Suddenly a person tackles me and I fall to the floor. Scully lands on top of me.

"Mulder," she cries into my chest. "Mulder please don't go, please don't. I love you too much. Fox loves you too much. John and Walter searched for you for all those years. Now when I have you back I will not let them and myself down by letting you go. I love you. Please Mulder, if you love me don't go." I am crying too by now.

"Scully please don't cry," I say wiping away the tears on her face. "Don't cry Scully, I'll stay. I love you."

"Thank you Mulder."

"Scully you shouldn't thank me." She lifts herself off of me and we make our way back to her house and back to a new life, together.

The End

Should I make a sequel? Yes, no, or maybe? Suggestions? Thanks for reading. This is the longest fanfic I have written so far. I hope you enjoyed it. As you can see I wrote this a while ago so sorry for any inaccuracies. Feedback is great!

27


End file.
